Seth the Hedgehog: Episode 4
by GSC Uprising
Summary: Seth is now looking at a war with Mobius . Seth is now the only chance the GSC has against this issue. Much more to come...


_In the plains bordering Station Square…_

Sonic runs back to Station Square knowing he can't take so many soldiers without help. As he runs, a GSC drone gunboat catches up to Sonic and begin firing. The hero dodges every bullet and throws a homing attack on each turret. Just then, the gunboat sped farther away from Sonic and soon, quad rotor drones appear. Sonic dodges the gunfire with absolute ease and uses homing attacks on the drones for a path to the gunboat; from there, he uses another homing attack: damaging it substantially. Three more quads appear and shoot hydrochloric acid bullets!—but not even that is enough to stop Sonic; he simply launches himself at the drones and then at the gunboat: destroying it.

"That was fun!" Sonic exclaimed.

Sonic is then startled by gunfire from behind.

"Did you really think you'd just walk away from this?"

Sonic asks, "Yeah sort of!—did you?"

Seth says, "You really don't know anything about the GSC do you?"

"Yeah I do!—they're a bunch of whackos!"

Seth fires again but misses thanks to Sonic's dodging. Sonic slightly slows down and throws another homing attack at Seth. The psycho becomes knocked down and violently rolls: kicking tons of dust and some of his blood. Seth stops and sees Sonic running off into the horizon. Just when he was about to continue his pursuit, his Omni-Tool rings, Seth sees that it is Cameron.

"What?" Seth asks.

Cameron asks in an angry tone, "What do you mean what?—get your ass back here!"

Seth groans, "Fine."

 _1173 Kingston Street…_

Sonic stops at this particular house in the suburbs and clenches his arm at the stinging cut, with now returning pain. Sonic hobbles to the door and knocks, inside he hears kissing, and a voice say, "This better be important…I'll get it babe."

Heavy walking approaches the door and it opens: revealing Shadow with a shocked face.

"What the hell happened to you?"

Sonic replies, "What is the GSC?"

Shadow assumes an angry face and asks, "What?"

"My brother works for the GSC, and he's crazy!"

Shadow pinches his forehead and says, "I really wanted to be done with them," and looks to Sonic; he says, "Alright come in…and try not to drip blood on the carpet."

Sonic enters with Shadow, his wife Rouge sees Sonic and springs from the couch in the living room.

"Sonic?—what happened?"

Shadow says, "One second," and goes to the bathroom for his first aid kit. Sonic replies, "What does GSC mean?"

Rouge asks, "Is that what happened?—how did you piss off the GSC?"

Shadow comes back and hands Sonic the first aid kit.

"Here; go clean that out."

Sonic does just that; when he leaves the scene, Shadow says to Rouge, "He says his brother works for the GSC."

"He has a brother?" She asks.

"I guess so; I don't know who he is."

About 17 seconds later, Sonic comes back with a bandaged arm. Inevitably, Shadow asks, "How the hell did you manage to get on the GSC's murder list?"

Sonic replies, "Because my brother is a psycho and he wants me dead. Besides, what is the GSC?"

Shadow answers, "A terrorist organization that claims to be anti-autocratic, but they're just maniacs. Now why does your brother want you dead?"

Sonic says, "That's a very good question; ever since we were kids, he's bullied me, he's tried to get me in trouble, he spread lies about me, that kind of stuff. He never said what his problem with me is."

Shadow asked, "What's his name?"

"Seth," Sonic replied.

He nodded and said, "Give me one second."

Shadow leaves the room while Sonic buries his face into his hands.

"You okay Sonic?" Rouge asks.

Sonic uncovers his eyes and says, "Have you ever had to fight a member of your own family?"

She replies, "One time me and my sister had a yelling fight, but not violent—he really wants to kill you?"

Sonic nods, "Oh yeah…maybe he wanted to be famous like me; I would've been more than happy to hang out with him if he wasn't such a jerk."

Shadow returns and says, "Your brother is wanted for terrorism…that must be fun."

Sonic shakes his head in irritation, "Can you help me against him?"

"The GSC has been a concern for the Alliance, so yes we will."

Sonic smiles, "Thanks, there are three other people that Seth works with."

Shadow asks, "He has assistants?"

"Yep; Cameron Dickenson, some hedgehog and some turian, I don't know their names."

Shadow nods, "So Seth works with a descendant of Edward?"

Sonic asks, "Who?"

Shadow replies, "Edward Dickenson was the founder of the GSC. He was basically was a mad prophet."

 _Cameron's House…_

Seth returns to the house and sees his friends on the ground, who were not moving. He runs to them and sees Jäger barely able to move and Qadarius unconscious.

"You are in trouble," says a voice.

Seth stands up and catches eyes with Cameron.

"How am I in trouble?"

Cameron looks away and slowly paces in a pondering manner.

"Let me think," Cameron says sarcastically, "You possibly got Sonic's associates angry at me!—your job was to kill him and you failed…let's see what else…oh yes!—you nearly got me killed!"

"How the fuck did I nearly get you killed?"

Cameron replies, "By attacking your brother and stirring this mess to begin with!"

Seth asks, "How the hell would that affect you at all?"

"I was your only friend through high school, I would be an obvious lead you idiot!"

Seth shakes his head in frustration while Cameron calls for evac. Afterwards, Cameron asks, "Why did you hate him so much?—you have never given me a reason."

"Everywhere I went, people are all 'Sonic this' and Sonic that'—people asked me why I look like him, people said that I'll never be as good as him, my father used to tell me to be like him; I was either a pile of shit, or some fuckin lookalike."

"I can understand that, but you overreacted; now I will probably become a new target for his little band."

During Cameron's statement, Seth thought of an idea. He replies, "Why don't we just rally the GSC and begin an invasion."

"Are you mad?—well I mean you are but…why would we do that? The GSC does not 'invade."

"Like you said," Seth replies, "Sonic and his friends are a threat, they gotta be dealt with."

Cameron sighs, "Let me call my father."

Few seconds later, three Kodiak shuttles descend; one is white with a medical cross on it. The land and the hatches open; Qadarius and Jäger are lifted onto the stretchers; Cameron goes back inside to retrieve some guns and his credit chit. Seth enters one shuttle and sits across from two other GSC soldiers. One takes his helmet of and says, "Wassup Seth?"

Seth smiles and replies, "How you doing Cook?"

"Alright I guess; how'd the fight go?"

Seth scoffs, "I was _this_ close to just getting rid of him—then Cameron interrupted me."

Cook says, "You kiddin me."

"Nope," Seth replies; then he asks, "Did you know Sonic is terrified of women?"

"Who isn't?" Cook asks.

"No I don't mean shy, I mean fuckin terrified!"

Cook says, "You mean like a phobia or somethin?"

The soldier next to Cook states, "There's this chick that's in love with him—if she gets within like five feet of him or somethin, he just fuckin hauls ass!"

"Why?" Cook asks.

The soldier shrugs, "I don't know—do I look like his fuckin therapist?"

Cook jokingly says, "Hey if you are, get him some meds."

The group stupidly laughs and Seth says, "Yeah, when I saw the video game scenes, I was just all like, "Are you serious?" He was even more of a pussy than I thought."

The two soldiers laugh and Seth continues, "I showed the videos to Cameron's dad, and he's just all like, "Put him out of his misery."

Cook asked, "He actually said that?"

Seth nodded, "Hell yeah; I told Qadarius we should lock Sonic and that chick in a cell."

The other soldier said, "He'd have a fuckin seizure."

Seth nodded in agreement, "Yeah probably."

Cameron returns with a Revenant machine gun and sits beside Seth.

"Are you aware of Sonic's fear?" Cook asks.

Cameron rolls his eyes, "Yes very much so."

The hatch closes and the shuttles ascend.

 _Maurice Residence…_

Sonic quietly unlocks the door; thankfully, his keys did not fall out of his pants pocket during the fight. The lights are off and Sonic say quietly, "Looks like they didn't know I left." Sonic slowly creeps up the stairs and hears snoring.

"Good; they're asleep."

Sonic goes into his room and selects a pair of pajama pants and a grey shirt; he grabs his towel and heads to the bathroom; since his parents go to bed at sometimes sporadic, early times, he usually gets in the shower while they sleep. Sonic removes his bandage and steps into the shower when the water is at a comfortable temperature.

 _Several minutes later…_

Sonic dries off and dresses into his pajamas, but surprisingly, was not tired.

He goes to his room and puts his socks and slippers on. He creeps downstairs and goes into the backyard; he sits in a lounging chair. As he looks at the stars, a voice whispers, "Sonic over here…"

He looks into its direction and sees Tails.

"Dude don't land in my backyard."

"Sorry," he says, "I just needed to see if you were alive."

Sonic scoffs, "I don't know how, but I am."

Tails pulls a chair next to Sonic and sits; he asks, "So what's gonna happen with Seth?"

"I really don't wanna talk about that; to be honest, I don't think the Alliance has a chance against this…GSC."

"Don't say that; they can do it."

Sonic groans "Dude please; let's talk about something else."

"Okay I'm sorry." Tails says.

Sonic nods and there is silence for several seconds.

"Have you ever been to the Citadel?" Tails asks.

"No; I've only been to Earth—I've been wanting to for a while though."

About 13 seconds pass and Tails says, "I'm just saying…before all this, you seemed sad; what was going on?"

Sonic says, "N-nothing I-I wasn't sad."

"Come on Sonic; yeah you were."

Sonic groans and begins slightly fidgeting.

"Can you keep a secret?"

"Of course," Tails says.

"Alright…when I was fourteen, before I met you, Seth always told me these horror stories about women, he said he was dating someone and she cheated on him; he said to never let a girl get close to you."

Tails said, "Oh…so this is about Amy."

Sonic sighed shamefully and nodded, "That's sort of where my phobia of women came from—the constant horror stories."

Tails asks, "Why did you date Sally then?"

"I didn't believe Seth, but I found her with another guy, and that's where it started."

"Did you start dating her before or after you met Amy?"

"Before," Sonic replied, "and she cheated on me after I met Amy."

"I'm sorry Sonic; I didn't mean to open anything."

He shook his head, "You didn't."

Tails asks, "Do you like her now?"

"I treated her like garbage, so it's a non-issue."

He smiled, "Well last week, she asked me how you were doing, and she wanted me to tell you that she says hi."

Sonic looks to Tails and says, "Really?

Tails nodded, "Heck yeah—Ask her on a date tomorrow."

"Seth is out there causing mayhem, why should I be doing that while he's loose?"

Tails replies, "Dude…you nearly got killed by your own brother, this is probably a very good idea."

Sonic sighs, "I have to go to bed, but thanks for the help."

"Any time man."

 _GSC Space Station_

 _The Sea of Storms_

After the shuttle ride through the Mass Relays, they arrive at a small space station. The shuttles pass through the airlock force field, the medical team is the first to land; Seth watches Qadarius and Jäger being rushed to treatment. This infuriates Seth; when the hatch opens, Seth smiles at the might of the GSC. There are so many pilots, soldiers, and workers making up most of the population. How silly it is for Sonic to think he can take the GSC down, Seth thought. Cameron said, "We should report to the War Room—contact the High Templar Order."

"Alright—see ya Cook!" Seth said.

"Better watch out for those women!—they be crazy!"

Seth shook his head and laughed. The two hedgehogs enter an elevator on the left side of the hanger. During the ride, Cameron said, "The Templar do not need to know about that girl, so don't bring it up."

"Yes sir (silent chuckle)"

The elevator halts and they step out; they continue to walk. Along the way are officers and more soldiers. Cameron and Seth arrive at the War Room and see nobody, though none cared. Cameron approaches a panel before the hologram projectors. He taps numerous keys and several seconds later, a dark robed and hooded man appears. There is blackness where the face should sit and red glowing dots for eyes.

"Lieutenant Colonel Dickenson III…2nd Lieutenant Maurice; what do you need?"

Cameron replies, "My lord; I come before you with a dire situation; Sonic the Hedgehog and his associates have targeted us."

The man remains silent and looks to Seth, "Lieutenant Colonel; leave us."

Seth assumes a confused look, but Cameron left without question.

Seth said, "My lord?"

"How did you manage to assume a target upon yourself and unleash one on us?"

Seth replies, "My lord; they have always been a potential threat; Sonic assaulted me; I simply showed him why that's a bad idea. He returned with Knuckles, an echidna of tribal descent, and attempted another assault. As you can see, I did not escape cleanly, and I was forced to return before I could kill him, and Knuckles nearly killed two of my comrades."

Several seconds later, the demonic figure replies, "It seems you have underestimated the strength of Sonic, and his clan, however, you did warn us before any significant harm to us, and our gratitude is eternal. Bring Cameron before me."

Seth nods and walks back to him.

"He wants to see you," Seth says to Cameron.

The two walk back to the Vid-Con, and Cameron asks, "You wish to see me my lord?"

"Yes," the demonic man said, "Seth will command The Raven; you are to serve and assist him." The figure taps a few keys on his terminal and Seth's Omni-Tool blinks. He checks it only to see his rank is Colonel. Excitement roars from within his filthy soul.

The demon says, "Either destroy or conquer Mobius…by any means necessary," and disappears. Both hedgehogs remain silent for a few seconds. The Cameron finally found words, "You do realize this is the first time something like this has ever been done right?"

Seth shrugs, "I guess so; let's check on Qadarius and Jäger."


End file.
